New Arrivals
by Captain Fedo
Summary: When a group of savage vampires come to Barry, Hal and Tom try to stop them from harming anyone. But what happens if Tom falls for one of the vampires? Tom/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human. If I did, I'd fill the whole hour with Tom and Hal bromance. Every week.**

Tom McNair lounged on the sofa, absent-mindedly rocking Eve in her carrier while he watched the nighttime quiz shows. He'd always enjoyed the quizzes; McNair had always said it was an easy way to get a little education on the road. Annie was folding up a pile of clothes on the table behind him.

"I'm telling ya, it's the Eiffel Tower." Tom told her in reference to the question on the quiz show.

"It's not." Annie insisted, "It's the Louvre, I'm sure of it." As Tom was about to argue further, Hal walked into the room.

"It's actually the Tower of London." He said casually by way of greeting. As Tom took a breath to speak, the announcer informed the contestant that the answer was the Tower of London.

Tom and Annie both groaned as Hal gave a small, satisfied smirk. Hal grabbed the remote off the arm of the couch and turned the TV off.

"I was watching that." Tom protested angrily, sitting up.

"We've got bigger problems." Hal said warily, setting the remote back down and sitting in the armchair.

"Is this where you tell us who you went to go meet and why all the secrecy?" Annie asked, walking over to Tom and picking Eve up out of her carrier. She rocked the baby slightly as she sat down next to Tom and looked expectantly at Hal. Hal took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"Regus sent word, said he needed to see me quickly and quietly." Hal informed them. "Nomads are coming to Barry." He looked expectantly at Tom. Tom frowned in confusion.

"Whats are coming to Barry?" He asked.

"Yeah," Annie added, "What are Nomads? I mean, I know what a nomad is, but what are you talking about?" Hal looked at the pair in confusion.

"You haven't heard of the Nomads before?" He asked in shock. Tom shook his head. Hal sighed.

"The Nomads is the collective name for tribes of wandering vampires. They don't stay in any one city or town for longer than a few weeks. They like to stay out of civilization; they think it makes a vampire soft."

"All vampires are soft." Tom interrupted. "That's why they're so easy to kill."

"Not these vampires." Hal said cautiously, ignoring the jibe. "They're known for causing problems wherever they go. Most vampires try to stake Nomads as soon as they enter a town."

"So they're vampires even other vampires don't like." Tom interrupted again, "I still don't see the big deal, Hal. We can take 'em."

"No we can't." Hal insisted. "You're still not listening. You've never fought vampires like these before, Tom. Even Fergus and his men weren't in the same league. These vampires are used to someone trying to stake them weekly. They've killed more vampires than the two of us put together." Annie cut in as Tom opened his mouth to argue further.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked, holding Eve closer to her body.

"I'm going to talk to them." Hal said simply. Tom stared at him in amazement.

"You've just been telling us how dangerous these blokes are, and now you're just gonna talk to 'em?" Tom asked in amazement.

"Something like that." Hal responded, standing up and grabbing his jacket. Tom stood up as well.

"I'm coming with ya." He said suddenly. Hal nodded.

"Good, I was hoping you would." He replied. Tom grabbed his coat off of the back of his chair. He pulled a stake out of the jacket's pocket and handed it to Hal. Hal nodded his thanks and slipped the stake into his pocket.

"I've got more stakes in me room." Tom told Annie as he put on his jacket. "Get one ready and don't let anyone in until we get back."

"I know how to protect Eve, Tom." Annie said curtly. "You two just be careful, don't start any fights, and just, just come back."

"We will, Annie." Tom assured her. He kissed Eve lightly on the head and followed Hal out into the brisk night.

XXXXX

Hal walked briskly towards the outskirts of town. Regus had told him that the Nomads were planning to enter through the storage facility and infiltrate the town from there. Regus wasn't sure what tribe the vampires were, so Hal was exercising extra caution. And even though he'd never admit it, he was glad to have Tom along as back up.

"So your plan is to just talk to these vampires, yeah?" Tom asked as they walked. "And what makes you think they'll listen to ya?"

"I'm an Old One, remember?" Hal reminded him. "A disgraced, self-exiled Old One, but an Old One nonetheless. They'll have to listen to me."

"But why, though?" Tom insisted. "Why would they just leave? What could make them go?" Hal sighed, Tom wouldn't let it go.

"There's more to the Nomads than I told Annie." Hal said slowly. "She doesn't need to worry about it right now, she's got Eve to fuss over."

"What else is it?" Tom asked, now looking more interested. Hal sighed.

"The reason every vampire tries to kill Nomads is the trouble they cause." He informed Tom. "They swoop into a town, kill a lot of people in a short amount of time, and then leave again. They leave the clean-up to the vampires who live in the cities and towns they hit. Unfortunately, thanks to you, me, and your friend, George, there aren't many high ranking vampires left. If the Nomads hit Barry, it couldn't be covered up."

"So they'd be arrested, sent to jail." Tom said, "I quite like the idea of a vampire being locked up."

"But what happens when they try to take the vampire's picture for processing?" Hal asked. "Before you know it, the whole world knows about vampires. And werewolves won't be far behind. Me and my kind will be hunted down all over the world. And you, my friend, you will spend the rest of your life as a prisoner being poked and prodded and tested for twenty-nine days out of the month. And observed and experimented on every full moon. If vampires are exposed, everyone will suffer." Hal looked at Tom, who seemed lost in thought.

"Right," He said finally, "so what are we gonna do if they don't leave?" Hal shrugged, he still hadn't worked out the details of that contingency.

"We stake them and move on." He told Tom, withholding the knowledge that it wouldn't be that easy. Tom nodded and tightened his grip on his stake.

As the pair reached the padlocked fence of the storage facility, Hal held out his hand and stopped Tom from going any further.

"Can you smell anything?" He asked. Tom looked at him in confusion. Hal sighed.

"Can you smell any vampires?" He clarified.

"Not from this far away." Tom said, looking around. Hal nodded and pulled out his lock picks, getting to work on the padlock.

"How does that work, by the way." Hal asked as he worked on the lock. "Smelling a vampire, I didn't think we had a scent." Tom shrugged.

"It's blood, mostly." He replied conversationally. "If someone just smells like they've been covered with blood, they're usually a vampire. Doesn't always work though, I've almost staked innocent people. Like, ones who had a nosebleed or something."

"How did you know about me?" Hal asked curiously, "I haven't had blood in over fifty years and yet, you knew I was a vampire the moment you saw me."

"Vampires have a sort of musty scent." Tom informed him, "Like an old house no one's been in. Gets stronger the longer you've been undead. It's usually hard to smell, but I smelled you from inside the house." Hal opened the lock and allowed Tom to walk through first. Hal experimentally smelled his own arm as he closed the gate behind them. He couldn't smell anything.

"Yours is the strongest I've smelled." Tom added quietly as he led the way through the maze of storage containers.

"Well, I am an Old One." Hal said stiffly. Tom chuckled.

"I know, Lord Harry." He said with a grin. As Hal was about to snap off a retort, Tom stopped dead and tilted his head upward.

"I smell 'em." He said quietly, moving into the shadow of one of the containers. Hal stood next to him pressed up against the wall of the container.

"They're up ahead." Tom whispered. "Other side of that big container. At least six of em. What're you thinking?"

"We get closer." Hal said, moving stealthily forward. Tom followed him and they carefully rounded the corner. Up ahead, Hal could see four vampires standing in a small huddle, talking intently.

"I only see four." He told Tom. The young werewolf moved closer to see the Nomads. He inhaled deeply through his nose.

"That's all of em." He whispered to Hal. "They must've drunk enough for six vampires."

Hal frowned as he tried to get a better view of the four Nomads. He was looking for their tribe patch so he could see who he was dealing with.

"What do ya reckon?" Tom asked in a low whisper. "Do you know any of em?"

"Look for a patch on the right shoulder." Hal instructed quietly. Tom nodded and studied the vampires intently. After a moment, one moved to shift his weight and Hal caught a glimpse of the tribal patch sewn onto the jacket shoulder. He swore under his breath.

"They're Savages." He muttered to Tom. Tom nodded, apparently transfixed by one of the female vampire who'd been exposed by the movement of the first.

"Are you listening to me?" Hal asked, giving Tom's shoulder a small shake.

"She's beautiful." Tom muttered in a daze. Hal frowned in shock and looked back at the female vampire. Tom didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off of her.

"Tom, she's a vampire." Hal whispered sharply. "Remember, predatory, stupid haircuts, you kill them on sight, they murdered your father. Remember, vampires?"

At the mention of his father, Tom shook his head and looked at Hal.

"Right, sorry." He apologized, turning red. "You were sayin', Savages." Hal sighed.

"The Savages are one of the worst tribes to encounter. They'll wipe out an entire neighborhood, men, women, children, even pets. And they'll only feed on half of what they kill; they just go on a killing spree. This would be bad even if there were vampires in power." Tom nodded, but Hal noticed his gaze was back on the female vampire again.

"Will they listen to ya?" He asked, still looking at the small huddle.

"Not if they're all together." Hal said. Tom frowned.

"So we've just gotta split 'em up." Tom said. Hal smiled to himself, Tom was not going to like his plan.

"How fast are you, Tom?" Hal asked innocently. Tom shrugged.

"I dunno, fast enough, I guess." He answered.

"Like, 'outrun a vampire' fast?" Hal added. Tom shrugged again. Then comprehension dawned in his eyes.

"Oh no." He said, ignoring the vampire woman to glare at Hal. "I didn't come with ya so I could be bait."

"You're not bait." Hal said calmingly as he began slowly backing away. "You're the diversion, there's a difference."

"Oh yeah?" Tom challenged, "What's that?"

"The diversion gets to run." Hal stated flatly, still backing away. "Besides, maybe you'll get lucky and your vampire woman will chase you."

"But how do you know they all won't chase me?" Tom protested, "And why're you backing away?" Hal gave Tom a sardonic smile.

"To give you space to run." He told him. Tom grimaced and took a final look at the Nomad tribe.

"I really hate ya sometimes." He said.

"I know," Hal replied. He closed his eyes and reopened them, allowing both of his eyes to turn black. He gave Tom one last smile as his fangs extended. "Now run for your life."

Tom turned and ran, Hal giving chase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human. If I did, I'd fill the entire hour with Tom, Hal, and Annie fighting other vampires. Every week.**

**Chapter 2**

"Stop that mangy, vampire-killing dog." Hal yelled at the top of his voice as he chased Tom into the path of the Savages.

Tom felt a little offended; mangy was uncalled for. And so was dog, for that matter. It was offensive and Hal knew how Tom felt about being called a dog. But before he had time to do anything, the tall Savage began barking out orders.

"McNulty, Catherine, get the dog. Iwan, see to our guest."

Tom didn't stop long enough to see if Hal was going to be alright. At the Savage's command, the two vampires took off after Tom. And one of them, Catherine, was the beautiful woman he couldn't take his eyes off of. With one last look back at Hal and the vampires chasing him, Tom put on an extra burst of speed and flew out of the storage facility, his pursuers right behind him.

Tom felt a pang of guilt as he led the vampires through side streets and alleyways. He hated having vampires in the city, but he needed to lose them so they would separate. Despite Hal's worry, Tom was certain he could take these vampires as easily as he could take any others.

He suddenly made a sharp right turn into a side street. As he rounded the corner, an elderly woman was exiting her front door. Tom saw his chance and barreled into the woman, carrying her with him back into her own house. He slammed the door shut and clamped his hand over the woman's mouth. He held her in a death grip with his back against the door.

"I'm really sorry about all this." He muttered hastily. "It's just, there are some bad people after me. And they would've killed you too if they saw ya. I'll be gone as soon as it's safe, I promise." The elderly woman tried to say something but Tom's hand was still clamped too tightly around her mouth. Tom thought about what the men in movies did when something like this happened. He guessed he should let the poor woman go.

As Tom released the elderly lady, she immediately turned on him and began shouting.

"Get out of my house you hoodlum!" She screamed. Tom was taken aback, no one ever got yelled at in the movies. Then he remembered the critical step, he was supposed to have made her promise not to yell first. Unfortunately, Tom was snapped out of his reflections by a vase that the woman threw at him from down the hall.

"I told you to leave!" She screamed again. "I'm phoning the police." Tom ducked as she threw another piece of china at him.

"Alright, alright." Tom said as he pulled open the door. "I said I was sorry."

"Get out!"

Tom quickly darted around the door and back onto the street. He closed the door and took a deep whiff of the night air. He could still smell blood in the air, mixed with what may have been the faintest trace of strawberries. Tom looked around and followed the blood and strawberry smell.

His hunt led him to a dead end alleyway. Tom couldn't see anyone, but he began walking into the street anyways. As he did, he slid his hand into his jacket pocket and grabbed his favorite stake, Velma.

He would never tell anyone, but he'd named all of his stakes. It was a practice McNair taught him, he said it made them better weapons. Each stake was different to Tom, so each one deserved a different name. He'd just never tell Hal or he would never hear the end of it.

Tom recognized a trap when he saw one and kept his body on high alert as he walked. Therefore, he smelled her before he saw her. A shift in the wind brought her scent wafting in from behind him. Tom fought the urge to turn around. He wanted to let her think she still had the element of surprise. When she leapt forward, Tom was ready for her; he ducked and rolled to the left. The vampire woman swooped past him and Tom could hear the whistle of a blade as it flew over his head. Tom stood up quickly and held his hands out in surrender.

"I don't want to hurt ya." He told her quickly. She scoffed.

"Of course you don't." She replied sarcastically. "You're just a vampire-killing werewolf holding a stake; but you don't want to kill me. Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"It's the truth." Tom protested loudly. "I just wanna talk to ya." The woman paused and looked at Tom with a critical stare.

Tom took advantage of the lull to fully admire the woman in front of him. She was average height, with shoulder length dark red hair and brown eyes. Unlike most vampires, her skin had been tanned by constant exposure to the sun, like someone who'd lived outside for years. Her eyes narrowed as she eyed Tom with suspicion.

"What did you want to say?" She asked coldly. Tom took a deep breath.

"You smell nice." He said in a rush. "You smell like strawberries and I like strawberries. They remind me of farms and stealing fruit with me dad." Catherine looked at Tom in complete confusion.

"Are… Are you hitting on me?" She asked slowly.

"I still don't know." Tom answered honestly. "Is that like chattin' up? Do you want to get a drink with me, or what?" As the woman prepared to respond, Tom could sense another vampire entering the alleyway behind him.

"What's the hold up, Catherine?" The vampire called loudly. Tom turned to face the new arrival. The second vampire looked like a classic henchman; short, bald, and paunchy. He scoffed to himself, he may not want to hurt Catherine if he could avoid it, but he knew he wouldn't have any problems killing this man. Catherine laughed.

"The little puppy wants to get drinks." She said mockingly. Tom tried to keep his anger in check.

"Go for it, mate." The bald vampire told Tom with a smirk. "She'll shag anything that moves."

"Now that's enough of that." Tom said warningly, pointing his stake at the second vampire. "I'll not have you disrespecting the lady in front of me."

"What're you gonna do about it?" The vampire taunted, walking towards Tom. "I'm not afraid of some little runt like you."

Tom kept up his disinterested face until the vampire got within arm's reach. Then, he swung his fist into the man's face, knocking him to the ground.

"You should be." Tom told him in a low voice.

XXXXX

"So it's like I said," Hal finished. "You're free to leave now without any repercussions, but you can't feed here. We'd have no way to cover it up."

"And you said that the werewolf killed the higher up vampires in Barry?" Quinn, the Savage leader, clarified. Hal nodded.

"I think we're more than a match for one werewolf." Iwan, the second Savage, added. Hal gave the pair a sympathetic smile.

"I though the same thing myself," He lied, "I thought I, and the half dozen vampires I brought with me, could take down this dog. Notice how I was the only person chasing him."

"With all due respect, Lord Hal," Quinn said, "I think my men are a lot tougher than the average city vampire." Hal shrugged, silently hoping that they weren't.

"We'll see if your men come back with his head or as dust on the wind." He replied indifferently.

The three men sat quietly for a few moments. Quinn and Iwan both looked at Hal with interest, but he ignored them. He knew he needed to continue to act uncaring as long as he was with the Savages. Fortunately, they weren't around other vampires for long enough to know about his fall from grace. They'd heard rumors, like all vampires had, but he'd quickly quashed their questions.

"Why Barry?" Iwan asked after a few more minutes of silence. Hal shrugged.

"I deemed it a good location." He replied vaguely. He pretended not to notice the pointed look Quinn shot Iwan. Hal squinted in the distance.

"Isn't that one of yours?" He asked Quinn, standing up. Quinn and Iwan stood up as well.

"Yeah," Quinn replied slowly. "That's Catherine, my second in command."

"She looks hurt." Iwan said thoughtfully. By unspoken consent, the three vampires began walking forward to talk with the female lieutenant.

As they got closer, Hal could see the unmistakable shaft of Velma sticking out of the woman's shoulder. Hal had known for some time that Tom named all of his stakes; he just hadn't decided on the best way to make a joke about it yet. Unfortunately, Hal also knew that Velma was Tom's favorite and he wouldn't have let it go without a struggle.

"What the hell happened to you, Catherine?" Quinn asked immediately. The woman gave a humorless laugh.

"That mutt's got a bigger bite than we thought." She replied, griping the stake in her shoulder.

"Where's McNulty?" Quinn asked, looking around.

"Dead." Catherine responded curtly. She took a deep breath and jerked the stake out of her shoulder with a grunt of pain.

"Bastard's tipped it with holy water." She muttered. Hal looked at the stake and tried to keep his emotions in check. He desperately hoped Tom had survived. He'd only known the young man for a short while, but he'd already come to rely on his friendship.

"That lyco may have been good," Quinn said triumphantly, "but he wasn't good enough to stand up to the Savages." As Iwan gave a small chuckle, Hal felt his heart sink. What was he going to tell Annie; how would he explain to her that Tom had been killed because of him? Surprisingly, Catherine shook her head.

"You may want to let him know that when you see him." She said, her voice still weak with pain. Hal, Quinn, and Iwan looked at her in shock.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked, looking suspicious. Hal felt the first stirrings of hope rise up in his chest again.

"It means," She said slowly, "that the werewolf is still alive. He staked McNulty, and when I tried to run past, he almost got me. I just barely dodged it."

Hal was almost unable to keep his happiness inside. He'd never tell Tom how worried he'd been, but he might do something nice for him at the café. Quinn, on the other hand, looked livid.

"With your permission, Lord Hal," He growled, "I'd like to stay in the city and find this werewolf. It sounds like we'd all benefit from his death." Hal froze, but managed to keep his Old One mask of indifference on his face. He had no choice.

"You may stay in the city." Hal told Quinn. "But you will obey my rules. No widespread kills, you may have one person every two days, no more. I will know if you disobey me." Hal knew he was going to hear it from Tom and Annie about allowing the Savages to feed, but it had to be done. And he still had no idea what he was going to do about Tom.

"Thank you, Lord Hal." Quinn said, giving a small bow.

"I need to feed now." Catherine said quietly. "Otherwise this shoulder will be useless in a fight." Quinn nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Take Iwan with you." He told her, indicating the other vampire. Catherine shook her head.

"I'll be fine." She insisted. "I don't need a baby-sitter." After a moment, Quinn nodded.

With a final bow to Hal, he led Iwan away, while Catherine headed off back in the direction she came. Hal waited a moment for each to get further away before he followed Catherine. He had to start thinning the Savages before they got to Tom, and the injured one was the best start.

XXXXX

Catherine Holloway had gone through with a lot of very bad ideas in her two hundred years of life. Some of them she was proud of, others, she would never talk about. But this idea took the cake. This had to be the single worst idea of all time.

She walked through the crowded pub, weaving in between the tables and patrons. She could see her target sitting alone at his table, facing away from her. She knew she could still get away, she could still run, but something unexplainable was urging her to keep moving forward.

As Catherine reached the table, the young man suddenly jerked up. Catherine put her hand on his shoulder and slapped his stake on the table. She sat down across from the werewolf and ignored the look of shock in his eyes.

"How about that drink?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human. If I did, Tom would've already found a girl, because he deserves it.**

**Chapter 3**

Tom sat alone at the pub, quietly nursing his drink. He knew he wasn't being as attentive as he should have been, but he couldn't get his mind off of what happened in the alleyway.

He hadn't meant to stake Catherine, he'd just reacted on instinct. After he'd decked out the first vampire, Tom had immediately crouched down to one knee and rammed Velma into his heart. But then, he'd heard her running up behind him.

His fifteen years of vampire hunting and McNair's teaching kicked in before he realized what was happening. Tom had spun from his crouch and staked the vampire woman as she attempted to run by. Luckily, she was faster than Tom thought and she managed to keep the twist at the last minute to keep the stake from her heart. It rammed into her shoulder instead. She jerked back and Tom let go of his stake in shock. And then Catherine ran; she was already out of sight by the time Tom was able to get up.

It was probably for the best that Catherine had run. Tom really had no idea what he would have said to her. And more importantly, he knew how McNair would have felt about the whole thing. McNair would've had a cow if he'd known Tom hadn't killed a vampire the first chance he'd gotten, let alone let her go off on her own while she was injured. Tom knew she was probably on the prowl, looking for some poor soul to feed on.

Tom made up his mind to find Catherine, even if he had to comb the entire city to find her. As he made his decision, Tom caught the scent of strawberries. He straightened up immediately. But as he prepared to turn around, someone put their hand lightly on his shoulder.

Catherine walked in front of Tom and put Velma down on the table before sitting down across from him. Tom tried to keep the look of shock off of his face, but he couldn't seem to move.

"How about that drink?" She asked calmly. Tom looked at her in shock.

"What?" He asked, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"You asked me out for a drink." She responded. "Or were you just leading me on?" Tom shook his head, his mind slowly starting to work again.

"No, I meant it." He told her earnestly. "What do you want?"

"Scotch." She replied. "I've had a rough day. Someone tried to kill me earlier." She gave him a small grin and Tom walked off.

He'd gotten halfway to the bar before he realized she'd been talking about him. Tom's mind was still reeling at Catherine's appearance and he racked his brains for every bit of advice McNair had given him about women.

Unfortunately, most of it had to do with respecting them and being courteous. None of the advice he'd gotten over the years had to do with actually talking with women. Especially not beautiful vampire women who he'd stabbed earlier in the night.

As Tom approached the table with her drink, he could see Catherine gingerly feeling her shoulder. Tom sat the drink down in front of her and sat down.

"How's your shoulder?" He asked. Catherine looked up at him.

"Burns." She replied tersely, taking a drink from her glass. "Did you tip your stake with holy water?" Tom nodded. Catherine picked up his stake and looked at it critically.

"Thought so," She said thoughtfully. "It wasn't that strong, to be honest. I didn't feel it until I was about halfway down the road."

"It's been a while." Tom told her, accepting the stake and slipping it into his pocket. He was still trying to figure out why she'd come and what to say to her. Finally, he decided on honesty; subtlety wasn't his strong suit.

"Why are ya here, Catherine?" He asked bluntly. She looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" She asked curiously. Tom shrugged.

"Guy in the alley said it." He responded casually. "I'm Tom, by the way. And you still haven't answered my question, why are ya here?" Now it was Catherine's turn to shrug.

"Curiosity." She replied in a casual tone. "I didn't think you were serious at first, I thought it had to have been a trap. But then, you staked McNulty for insulting me." She held her hand up as Tom opened his mouth. "Yes, I know you were going to stake him anyways, but you didn't have to tell him off for being rude first. So, to be honest Tom, I'm here out of curiosity. I want to know why a vampire killing werewolf is asking me out for drinks."

Tom stared at Catherine. He hadn't expected any answer, let alone such an honest one. He wasn't sure what to say to her. They both sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Where are ya from?" Tom asked, desperate to break the silence. He remembered seeing a bloke ask a woman that on TV and it seemed like a good place to start. Catherine looked surprised by the question.

"London, originally." she told him. "But that was a long time ago. What about you?"

"All over, really." Tom replied. "Me and me dad, we traveled around a lot."

"Killing vampires?" Catherine asked suddenly. Tom shrugged noncommittally.

"Occasionally," he replied evasively. "Only when they started it. Or when we thought they were gonna start something."

"Or if they looked at you funny?" she asked with a grin. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not judging you. I'm actually impressed, you fight well."

"Thanks." Tom said. "And I really am sorry about that shoulder, I didn't mean it." Catherine tried to shrug, but winced at the pain it caused.

"I'm going to have feed soon." she said, looking at her shoulder in concern. Tom sat up straighter.

"Not here you're not." He told her sharply. "I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone." As Catherine opened her mouth to argue, a crash from the bar caught their attention. They both turned their heads suddenly and saw the brawl that had begun and was moving their way.

"Let's finish this conversation elsewhere." Catherine said, standing up hastily.

"Right behind ya." Tom agreed, standing up as well.

Unfortunately, the fight had already reached the pair. A large blonde man, who'd clearly been drinking all night, blundered towards them. Tom reacted instinctively, punching the man in the face. As he staggered back, Catherine rushed forward and kicked him savagely in the groin.

As Catherine stood triumphantly over the man on the floor, Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back door. He threw it open and the pair escaped from the growing riot in the bar. They stood in the alleyway for a moment, both grinning wildly from the adrenaline rush. Tom realized he still had a tight grip on Catherine's hand and let go quickly. She looked at him with an almost unnoticeable look of hurt, but quickly masked it again.

"Well, thanks for the drink, Tom, but it's time I was off. Blood to suck, and all that."

As she began walking off, Tom was conflicted between letting her go and stopping her. He knew he could take Catherine in a fight, he just didn't know if he wanted to.

"Catherine, wait." he called, suddenly struck by an idea. She turned around, looking curious. Tom took a deep breath and continued. "I can help you get blood."

"Really?" Catherine asked, surprised. "Someone in town you don't like?"

"No!" Tom replied angrily. "It's nothing like that; we'll go to the hospital. It'll help your shoulder and no one gets hurt."

"And you don't have to kill me." Catherine added, walking back to Tom. "I know you were thinking about it."

Tom looked down, feeling slightly ashamed of himself. Catherine grinned and took his hand, threading her fingers I between his.

"So," She asked quietly. "Which way is the hospital?"

XXXXX

Hal shifted his feet impatiently and watched the scene unfolding across the street. He'd followed Catherine to the bar, but he'd chosen to wait outside to see what she was going to do. Hal knew she wouldn't be foolish enough to try and feed inside the bar, so he was going to wait for her to come out.

Unfortunately, that meant waiting outside one of Barry's few pubs and hoping to spot her as she was leaving. This became a lot more difficult as the police arrived to sort out a brawl that had begun inside.

Hal scanned the crowds of people who were leaving the pub, either in police car or by themselves. The pub owners had obviously decided to close up early and were ejecting everyone from the premises.

As the last of the patrons left the area, Hal was forced to admit defeat. He must've lost her in the crowd. He slowly began walking back towards the house.

Hal opened the front door, expecting Tom to be waiting on the couch to complain about the dangers he'd been in. But when he got inside, the only person in sight was Annie. Her eyes got wide and she shot up to greet him.

"Are you okay? Did everything go alright? Are they leaving?" She asked in a rush.

"I'm fine." Hal assured her. "I didn't have the dangerous job, Tom did. Where is he, anyways?"

"Out." Annie replied, sitting down on the couch. "What did you mean, 'he had the dangerous job'?"

"Sorry, did you say he was out?" Hal asked sharply, only registering the first part of Annie's sentence. "Tom can't be out, not now. Where is he?" Annie looked surprised and frightened.

"He said he was just going out for a pint." Annie replied fearfully. "Hal, what's wrong?" Hal sighed.

"The Nomads are out for Tom's blood." Hal explained. "He killed one of them and wounded another. They won't leave the city until he's dead." Hal saw the look of fear on Annie's face. "We've got to find him, and soon." Annie nodded.

"Right," She said, still nodding. "Well, it's Barry. There aren't that many pubs. But we can't both go." Hal looked at her in surprise.

"Why not?" He asked. Annie sighed in exasperation.

"Because of Eve." She reminded him. Hal nodded.

"Right, then you stay here with Eve, and I'll go find Tom." He told her.

"No no, no, no, no." Annie said, standing up. "You've been out all night, plus, they know you. I'll go find Tom, you stay with Eve." As Hal opened his mouth to argue, Annie held her hand up.

"I'm going and that's final." She said sternly. And then she vanished.

Hal sighed and flopped back down on the couch. He wanted to make sure Tom was safe, but Annie did have a point. He was getting tired and someone did have to look after Eve.

Hal leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, intending on taking a small nap before Tom got home. As he lay down and tried to relax, Eve began crying upstairs. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human. If I did, Episode 4 would have had more snappy dialogue and bromance. I demand more snappy dialogue!**

**AN:** Sorry for the delay, TV has gotten crazy good lately. (Bonus points if you can recognize that random quote.) Not a lot happens in this chapter, the next one will be better. Hopefully.

**Chapter 4**

Annie Sawyer, werewolf tracker and vampire killer. Annie grinned to herself as she thought about her new title. All she had to do was actually find the werewolf in question so she could actually earn her new name.

Annie had been searching for over an hour and she was starting to lose hope. She'd already checked the few pubs in Barry and all of the parks. She didn't know where else he'd be.

Annie could feel the first tendrils of fear creeping into her system; what if the Nomads had gotten to Tom. What if he was lying in a ditch somewhere, bleeding to death? Annie's mind shifted into full panic mode. She needed to get home, get Hal, and sweep the whole city, street by street.

Just as Annie prepared to teleport back home, she heard a snippet of conversation from someone around the corner.

"See, told ya it would be easy. Me and McNair used to do it all the time." Annie's eyes shot open wide as she recognized the male's voice. It was Tom, he seemed to be fine.

On instinct, Annie ducked into a side street, out of sight of anyone coming around the corner. She could hear the other person with Tom talking to him.

"You're so confident now." A female voice said tauntingly. "Inside, you were freaking out, remember?"

"Well, I didn't want us to get caught, did I?" Tom replied. Annie could see the pair round the corner.

The first thing she noticed was how beautiful the woman with Tom was. She also noticed that the pair seemed to be walking very close to each other. It was then that she realized Tom and the mystery woman were holding hands.

Annie fought to keep absolutely silent as her entire world was turned upside down. Tom had a girlfriend! This was enormous news. She couldn't wait to go tell Hal and talk to Tom about it. Annie noticed that the couple had stopped.

"I think I need to get back." The woman said. "They'll be wondering where I am."

"Right." Tom said, nodding. They both stood awkwardly until Tom leaned down and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Annie was impressed. For a man who'd lived most of his life as a nomad and rarely talked to girls, Tom seemed to know what he was doing. And the woman looked like she was loving it. After a few minutes, the couple broke apart.

"So I'll see you later, yeah?" Tom asked.

"Of course." The woman replied. She walked off and Tom headed down the road by himself, looking incredibly pleased. And Annie, the werewolf tracker, began silently following him.

XXXXX

"I'VE GOT BIG NEWS!" Annie shouted as she teleported into the living room. Hal jerked awake with a shout. And Eve, who'd been sleeping in Hal's arms, began crying again. Hal gave Annie his deadliest glare.

"I finally got her to sleep." He growled. "I had to tell her stories, Annie. I don't tell stories." Annie grinned at him, completely immune to his grumpiness.

"Well, just remember, we tell her the story of the three little wolves and the big bad pig. And Little Red Riding Hood was attacked by a vampire, not a wolf." Hal nodded, still tired and fuzzy. He handed the still crying Eve to Annie. He frowned as he checked his watch.

"It's two in the morning, Annie." He said grumpily. He looked around the room. "And where's Tom?"

"That's what my news is about." Annie said happily as she gently rocked Eve back to sleep. Hal frowned.

"Is it good news?" He asked with trepidation.

"Oh of course." Annie replied, still smiling widely. "He'll be here any minute. I've been following him for miles, I left him at the end of the road so I'd have time to tell you; Tom has a girlfriend." Hal's face turned to shock.

"He's got a girlfriend?" He asked in disbelief. Annie nodded. Hal began smiling as well.

"This is even better than stake naming." He muttered with joy.

"I'm sorry, what?" Annie asked.

"Nothing." Hal responded distractedly. "Listen, you can't tell Tom that we know."

"Why?" Annie asked, looking disappointed.

"It'll ruin the joke." Hal insisted.

"But I-" Annie began. She was cut off by the sound of the door opening and Tom walking in. He entered into the living room and stared at Hal and Annie suspiciously.

"Why're ya still up?" He asked, eyeing the pair. Hal looked at Tom in surprise.

"The last time I saw you, you were being chased by vicious vampires, remember?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm. Tom visibly relaxed.

"Right, well, I'm fine an' all that." Tom said quickly, "I think I'll just turn in, it's been a long night." Hal smiled to himself, Tom obviously didn't want to talk about his night. So as a friend, Hal decided to help him overcome that problem.

"Nonsense." Hal told Tom, motioning for him to sit on the couch. "You haven't even asked me how it went with Quinn." Tom sat down, fidgeting. Annie looked between the pair.

"Well," She said cheerily, "I'll just take Eve upstairs then, shall I?" Hal nodded and waved her off with a regal wave of his hand. He clasped his hands and leaned forward until his elbows were resting on his knees.

"So," Hal began calmly, "how did it go with the vampires?" Tom shrugged.

"It went alright, I suppose." He replied casually. "Staked one of em."

"I heard." Hal informed him. The memories his meeting with Quinn suddenly rushed back to him. He'd practically forgotten about the Savages in light of his questions about Tom's new girlfriend. He sat up straighter.

"We have a problem, Tom." Hal said quickly. "The Savages won't leave Barry until you're dead." Tom suddenly sat up straighter as well.

"Wha are we doin sitting here for?" He said wildly. "We should be out there; we've got to get them all." Hal noticed Tom shake his head for a second.

"We should probably stay here, actually." He said in a much calmer tone. "Where we're safe an' all that." Hal frowned at Tom; it wasn't like him to choose safety over action. Hal disregarded it; tom was probably thinking more in terms of Eve's safety and protection.

"Yes, you're right." Hal said calmly. "We probably should stay put for now." Tom stood up to leave. Hal stood up as well and gave Tom a sly grin. "I mean, we wouldn't want you to get hurt, how would you find a girl then?"

Hal laughed inwardly at the look of shock and worry on Tom's face. Hal gave his werewolf friend a final pat on the shoulder and walked off towards his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human. If I did, Tom would've named his stakes after women, not kickass action heroes… and Duncan.**

**Chapter 5**

Tom McNair rolled out of his bed feeling like he was on top of the world. He couldn't stop himself from grinning wildly as he pulled on a fresh shirt and walked downstairs. Hal was already in the kitchen, paper propped up in front of him.

"Mornin'" Tom said cheerily. Hal looked up from his paper.

"You're not going to the café today. I've already called in sick for you." He said casually. Tom frowned at him.

"I'm not sick." Tom replied in confusion. Hal sighed.

"Yes, but there are three very dangerous vampires looking for you, remember. I'd hate for you to be killed in the café, that's a terrible place to spend your final moments." Tom sat down and pulled the cereal towards him.

"Right." He said thoughtfully, pouring himself a bowl. "So you want me out looking for 'em, then?"

"No," Hal replied. "I want you right here until I can figure out a way to get the Savages to leave without killing you."

"We kill them first." Tom stated calmly. Hal gave him a reproving look and returned to his paper.

"Oh, come on Hal." Tom insisted. "You know I can handle meself, and I already killed one, I can take the other two."

"Three." Hal corrected without looking up from his paper.

"What?"

"There are three more Savages. You said kill the other two, but there are three."

"Right," Tom replied quickly, "I meant three." He quickly dug into his cereal.

Tom realized he hadn't really thought about the consequences of being with Catherine. The longer she stayed in town, the more people the Savages would kill. And she would probably kill again soon. Tom took another bite of cereal and chewed thoughtfully. He was still trying to figure out a way to solve the multiple problems facing him when Annie walked into the room.

As usual, she was a ray of sunshine and carrying Eve. Tom secretly thought Annie kept the girl close as an attempt to hold on to her memories of George and Nina. Tom could understand the feeling entirely.

"Morning." She said cheerily. Tom and Hal both nodded before returning to their respective breakfasts.

"Tom," Annie began a little forcefully. Tom looked up expectantly. "Hal says you're supposed to stay here today, so I want you to look after Eve for me." She held out the baby, which Tom happily accepted.

"I've been reading her poetry." Hal volunteered, sliding a large book across the table. Tom glanced at the title, _A Collection of Olde English Poems_. Tom nodded and flipped through the book.

"Why are all these pages marked?" Annie asked, peering over Tom's shoulder.

"Those are the ones I wrote." Hal said quietly. Tom looked at him in shock.

"You wrote poetry?" He asked in disbelief. Hal shrugged.

"Just a little in the fourteenth century." He replied casually. Tom looked back at the book; at least half of the pages had been marked.

"Lord Harry, the poet." Tom said grinning. Hal glared at him.

"That's not funny." He said sternly. Tom shrugged.

"I think it's quite funny." He replied. Hal stood up quickly.

"I'll see you both after work." He said stiffly. He rushed out of the door. Annie frowned at Tom.

"Now you've gone and upset him." She said reproachfully.

"I'll make it up to 'im." Tom told her, "Promise." Annie nodded and walked out of the dining area, leaving Tom to finish his breakfast alone with Eve.

After Tom finished breakfast, he sat down on the couch with Eve and opened Hal's book of poetry. He closed it again after a few minutes. Tom knew he could do a lot of things, but reading poetry written in centuries ago was not one of them.

Tom looked around the room for inspiration on how to entertain Eve. His eyes finally settled on Eve's papoose. Tom grinned as he strapped it on and put Eve inside.

"We're goin' to the park." Tom called as he walked to the door. Annie appeared directly in front of him, blocking the door.

"You're going where?" She asked pointedly.

"The park." Tom replied quietly. He hated when Annie used her intimidating voice.

"So there are dangerous vampires roaming the city looking for you, and you want to take Eve out there." She asked angrily.

"We'll be fine." Tom insisted. "We're not gonna get attacked in the park, it's too open. I just wanna get out." Annie's expression softened for a moment.

"Fine." She said wearily. "But make sure you have a stake with you."

"I've got two." Tom assured her as he walked out the door.

Tom had only gotten two blocks away from the house when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He knew when he was being followed. Tom immediately looked for a place to hide. He needed to keep Eve safe above all else.

Still trying to look calm, Tom stopped outside an antiques shop. The window was filled with mirrors framed by detailed carvings. Tom used his peripheral vision to check one of the mirrors facing down the street. He looked at the people walking towards him, hoping to see someone that looked suspicious.

As he looked, Tom realized how ridiculous it was to check for followers in a mirror. The only people who'd be following him were vampires. With a muttered curse, Tom quickly walked away from the antiques shop and sped up his pace.

Tom weaved his way through the crowds in a desperate attempt to lose whoever was following him. As he walked, Tom also considered the possibility that there was no one behind him and he was being paranoid. Unfortunately, when he had Eve, paranoid was always the better choice.

As he kept walking, the wind shifted, bringing the unmistakable scent of strawberries with an undertone of blood. Tom had to keep himself from stopping in the street and turning around. Catherine was the person following him, he was sure of it. Tom grinned to himself and kept walking, still heading to the park.

As he walked through the front gate to the park and sat down on a bench facing the lake, Tom pulled Eve out of her carrier and rocked her in his arms. He pulled out his stake and sat it in his lap. He sat quietly rocking Eve for a few more minutes, quietly enjoying the feel of nature.

"I know you're there, Catherine." Tom said after another minute. He turned around to see Catherine walk out from behind a tree with an amused expression on her face.

"Is there something I should know about you?" She asked, eyeing Eve curiously. "Yesterday you were a carefree bachelor, now you've got a baby. Am I missing something?"

"She's not mine." Tom told her quickly. "I'm just looking after her." Catherine nodded as she sat down on the bench next to Tom.

"Where are her parents?" She asked.

"Dead." Tom replied flatly. Catherine dropped her smile.

"Right, sorry." She said quietly. "Were they, like you?"

"Yeah, they were werewolves, same as me." Tom told her. Catherine looked interested.

"I didn't know two werewolves could have a baby." She said, looking at Eve. "Is she…"

"She's human." Tom said, holding Eve a little closer. Catherine nodded and the pair sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Tom broke the silence.

"Why were you following me?" He asked thoughtfully. Catherine looked at him in shock.

"Did you forget that the Savages want your head?" She asked, grinning slightly. "Quinn's got us combing the city looking for you." Tom nodded to himself, he hadn't thought they'd be out so quickly.

"Besides, you didn't even know I was following you." Catherine added.

"Did too." Tom insisted. "I could smell ya three blocks back."

"Liar." Catherine responded, standing up. "C'mon, I haven't had breakfast yet, I'm starving." Tom grinned and stood up as well, taking Catherine's hand.

"I'll get ya something." He told her, taking the lead.

Tom led the way to one of his favorite delis while he and Catherine talked about a variety of subjects. For the first time, Tom felt normal. He felt like an average person; just a guy spending time with his girlfriend. Not a vampire killing werewolf spending time with his dangerous vampire girlfriend while he babysat a baby that wasn't his and who would save the human race. Tom relished the feeling.

At the deli, Tom and Catherine continued to talk while they waited on their food. He'd taken Eve out of the papoose and strapped her into a kid's seat at the table.

Suddenly, Tom's body went on high alert and he looked around. His senses drew his attention to a short, well-muscled ginger man walking into the shop. The man stopped and looked around. Tom took a deep breath through his nose. After a second of processing, Tom was sure; the man was a vampire.

"Are you alright, Tom?" Catherine asked slowly. She was facing away from the door and couldn't see the new arrival.

"Do any of the Savages have red hair?" Tom asked quickly. Catherine frowned at the odd question, but shook her head.

"No," She replied with confusion. "Quinn's bald and Iwan has dark hair. Why?" Tom was about to answer, but the vampire caught his attention. He looked directly at Tom and grinned maliciously.

"There's a vampire 'ere." Tom whispered quickly. "I need to know now, can I trust ya?" Catherine looked surprised by the question. After a moment, she nodded.

"Yes." She said. "What do you need?"

"Look after Eve for me." Tom replied, standing up. Catherine looked at Tom in shock.

"Where are you going?" She asked quietly.

"To the toilets." Tom replied casually. "So I can handle 'im without anyone seeing." Tom quickly walked away to the bathrooms. He could see the vampire getting up out of his peripherals. The ginger vampire followed Tom.

Tom walked into the bathroom and checked under the stalls. Luckily, there was no one in the room. He rushed to the biggest stall and walked inside. Tom could hear the bathroom door open and close as the vampire followed him in. Tom could see a pair of shoes stop in front of the stall door.

Tom slowly counted to five and flushed the toilet. He quietly pulled Thor, his thinnest stake, out of his pocket and held it in his teeth. Then Tom slowly unlocked the stall latch.

Without giving the vampire any warning, Tom grabbed the frame above the stall door and jumped up. As he did so, Tom kicked the stall door outward, crashing it into the vampire. Tom dropped to his feet and grabbed Thor, rushing forward.

Unfortunately, the ginger vampire was prepared and swung his fist, hitting Tom as he rushed forward. Tom staggered back, giving the vampire enough time to get into a defensive position. He pulled out a long knife and held it out, pointing it at Tom.

The two men circled each other warily. Tom knew he needed to finish this before anyone walked into the bathroom and got hurt. Thinking fast, Tom grabbed a stack of paper towels sitting on the sink and threw them at the vampire, scattering them through the bathroom.

Tom darted to the right, trying to utilize his distraction. He rushed the vampire, charging into him at full speed. The pair crashed into one of the sinks. Tom grabbed the vampire's head and slammed it into the mirror, sending cracks running all along the surface. As he pulled the head back for another blow, the vampire rammed his knee into Tom's stomach.

Tom let go and backed away, gasping. The vampire delivered a roundhouse kick to Tom's face, sending him sprawling to the ground. Tom's head hit the tile floor and stars erupted into his vision. Tom fought to stay conscious as the vampire began kicking him viciously in the side. Tom curled into a ball, trying to find strength to get up.

Finally, the vampire stopped kicking Tom and kneeled down next to him. He grabbed the front of Tom's shirt, which was now covered in blood, and pulled him forward. The vampire held his knife to Tom's throat.

"Say night night, doggy." The man growled.

Using a sudden burst of strength, Tom rammed Thor into the man's side, smashing through the ribs to reach the vampire's heart. The man's eyes grew wide as he began coughing. Tom grabbed the man's collar with his free hand and pulled him close.

"Night night, doggy." Tom grunted as he gave Thor a final twist. The man disintegrated into dust and Tom flopped back onto the floor, exhausted.

After taking a few moments to compose himself, Tom pulled himself to his feet with a grunt of pain. He looked over his appearance in the unbroken mirror. Apart from the blood dripping from his nose, Tom didn't look as bad as he felt. He also knew that his body would be a mass of bruises, and the pain he felt when breathing was probably due to some broken ribs. Tom grabbed some paper towels off of the floor to mop up his blood and slowly made his way to the door.

Tom walked as briskly as he could back to Eve and Catherine. As he approached the table, Tom felt like he'd walked into a bad dream.

Catherine was sitting at the table, looking at Tom calmly. However, Tom could also see her arm held out slightly at her side with her knife in her hand. She was holding the knife against the side of the one person he didn't want to see.

"Tom," Annie said in a deceptively cheerful voice. "Would you please explain to your girlfriend that I am not here to harm Eve and that we live together. Then, would you please explain why she can see me. And then, if it's not too much trouble, please explain why you're covered in blood." Tom stood staring at Annie in shock and said the first thing that popped into his brain.

"Crap."


End file.
